Freechamp Casualty
by LMC98
Summary: I've written 6 chapters so far and hopefully I will continue after that, so enjoy! It's a Freechamp fic, so Connie and Rita from Casualty :)
1. Chapter 1

Freechamp.

Connie had been released from prison the week earlier but had been to Bucharest with Charlie in search of Louis who was now safely home and in the care of the NHS. Connie hadn't yet properly returned to work since her suspension and Guy Self was no longer Holby CEO. Hansen had taken over and was currently in the process of making Connie regain her role as Clinical Lead of the ED from acting clinical lead Dr Hanna who obviously wanted to become a normal doctor once again. Connie had a one night stand with Alex the Romanian doctor but hadn't seen him since. Connie also knew Rita was the one who had set her up and got her sent to prison initially.

Connie rolled up to work in her shining car, she opened the door and one by one each Louboutin lined foot casually stepped out of the vehicle. Rita was just arriving by foot and as she glanced towards Connies car, she rushed into the ED to make sure she was in before Connie as she couldn't be dealing with a parking lot cat fight. Connie shot daggers towards Rita's shadow and followed her footsteps into the ED.

'Ah Connie, I'm glad your in…' Dr Hanna started, ' Hansen has organised everything and swiftly moved your position and future here at the ED back into place, however the is one catch. I'm afraid to say Dylan has temporarily taken over as clinical lead and you and him have switched roles here at Holby. Honestly not a lot will change but I'm sure if you just get on with it and stick to your new role everything will begin to feel normal again soon enough' Zoe smiled.

'Thank you Zoe' spoke Connie as Zoe made her way to resus.

'Okay this is Lottie…' Dixie exclaimed as she swept through the entrance doors of the ED with the young girl on an ambulance trolley ' she was hit by a car outside Holby school, we think there is a possible hip and rib fracture, her bp is fine and we have given her 5mg of morphine, no oxygen has been given and her sats are currently stable.'

'Okay, straight through there' Connie began, ' Rita was the only nurse available so Connie was given no choice but to call her over. 'Rita, this is Lottie I need you to examine her ribs, hips and pelvis and check that no airway or permanent damage has been blocked or caused and only if you think necessary book a slot for CT.' Connie couldn't believe she was actually speaking to Rita after she knew she was the one who had sent her to prison initially, but she felt kind of sorry for her that she had nothing better to do with her life then medal in her hers. 'And after a word in my office please Rita' Connie knew there differences had to be sorted if either stood a chance of a future at Holby.

20 minutes later Connie heard a knock on her office door, 'Come in and take a seat she replied' it was Rita.

Rita walked in silently to Mrs Beauchamps office with her head held low and eyes to the ground, she didn't realise that all the blinds were shut and Connie was making her way over to the door to lock it shut.

Connie locked the door, by this time Rita was more aware of the atmosphere and her surroundings, no one spoke as they both just listen to the silence.

Moments passed and Connie began to speak ' Rita I understand why you did what you did, anyone would do anything for family and I understand that he was your husband but it was my daughter and that's what we both have to understand' that's were it had all started with Grace going missing at the heart of the ED when Rita's cat c prisoner ex child molester had been admitted to the ED. ' I hope we can both put our differences a side and begin to create a more, well less atmospherical environment between the both of us and it could be the start of a beautiful friendship.' Rita stay quiet, ' Bucharest has changed me, I met someone over there and made the worst mistake of my entire life sleeping with this poor excuse of a doctor. Alex… He tricked us all, he made us feel welcome and that he was helping Louis, but really he was behind the whole operation literally all along and I haven't spoke to him since.'

'Connie we need to start agreeing on things, I know this year has been terrible for everyone… Well maybe not for Zoe and Max all things considered, but I would be happy if we could try to keep things civil between the two of us and try to get our selves back on track into being friends.'

Connie held out her hand to shake Rita's, but Rita lent in for a hug ' Oh Connie we've been so silly, remember when we used to be friends, I'll always be here for you try not to worry.' Rita and Connie separated and they both smiled at one another.

Connie caught a glimpse of something in Rita's eye… A spark, something telling her there was something more. The pair both stare into one another's eyes and for a split second they felt themselves moving closer to one another…

'Beep' Ritas pager broke the silence and tension between the two. Rita stopped and looked at her pager, better go, we have an emergency being flown in by the air ambulance team, Rita made her way to the locked door when Connie grabbed her arm.

'What are you doing Connie, I have to go?' Rita questioned.

'This…' Connie pushed both of Rita's arms against the door and their lips locked on to one another's, Rita's arms broke free and dropped to Connies waist whilst Connie caressed Ritas face, they broke for breath, and then Rita made her way over to Connies desk. She pushed all of the paper work to the ground and pulled Connie on top of her. The room was filled with passion and emotion, neither knew how they had gotten here.

There was a knock at the door. Both Connie and Rita were half undressed by this point in Connies and Zoe's shared office.

'Connie, Connie? I need to grab some paper work' called out Zoe.

'Just give me a minute Dr Hanna, I'm trying to have meeting with Rita' Connie answered nervously.

Rita looked shocked and didn't know what to do with herself whilst Connie attempted to get herself and Rita dressed whilst tidying the mess their antics had created.

Please like and review, will be more shortly :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe knocked again. 'Connie this is really urgent, we have a young boy in cubicles who is struggling to breathe, and I have some case notes filed away and I need to get my stethoscope off my desk, so if you could open the door, like now please', Zoe was getting more and more worked up because potentially the life of the patient could depend on the office door being opened.

Zoe tried to put in the door code again, yet the door was locked from the inside so once again she had no look. Meanwhile inside Connie and Rita were grabbing pieces of paper and folders that were scattered all over the floor. They piled them up and attempted to tidy the room to the best of their capabilities.

'Sit down there' Connie hissed at Rita, after all they were still enemies even if their occasional tension became sexual.

Connie straighten her blouse and made her way to open the door. Rita appeared flushed as Zoe made her way in to the office and picked up her files and stethoscope.

'What the hell are you playing at Connie?' Zoe rushed in and out of the office and made her way back to cubicles.

Connie slammed the door behind her and once again locked it from the inside. Rita began to laugh to herself ' what the hell was that?' Rita smirked.

'I'm just as shocked as you are, you don't breathe a word of this to anyone, do you understand, I'm mixed up at the moment and that…we should have never just happened. Im straight?!' Connie exclaimed.

Rita stood up and made her way over to Connie, 'if that's what you really want Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita questioned her intentions. They both just stare into one another's gaze and neither knew the others next move from here forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita had left the office, and had left Connie to complete some admin work on her own. Connie was left with only the files and her thoughts.

One complaint down only 17 to go. Honestly where is this day going? Rita earlier, what the hell was that, I don't even like the woman, not to mention the fact I am straight and had sex with a man just last week. What am I playing at? Right, paperwork! 5down 12 to go. I want to go home. Maybe I should find Rita. She can't tell anyone.

Connie put her head in her in hands and sighed as she queried her life at this moment in time. She hadn't even completed half of the work she had needed done by yesterday, but she couldn't deal with all the emotions of Alex and Rita running through her mind. Connie reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. She typed in her passcode and clicked Rita's name, although she knew Rita would of clocked off by now.

The phone dialled and Rita hesitantly picked up...

'Hi Rita, it's Connie' she paused ' I think we need a chat, I'll be around your place later when my shift ends at 8'. She left no time for Rita to speak properly and hung up just as Rita started 'Oka…'.

It was 19:55, and Connie had finished her paper work and was all set to confront Rita about the earlier situation. Connie drove fast to Rita's house as she just wanted it to be done with and for her to go home, get a bubble bath and have an early night. As Connie got out of the car she stood and stare and Rita's house. She made her way over to the front door…


	4. Chapter 4

Connie had knocked and Rita opened her door, dressed in her grey jogging pyjama bottoms and black strappy see through vest top. Connie still looked like a million dollars with her fine and pristine hair, long figure hugging pencil skirt, black blazer and her red soled louboutin heels.

'May I…' Connie gestured to step into Rita's house.

'Certainly, take a seat' Rita replied after her.

Rita had only a three seater sofa in her living room so both were inclined to sit on opposite ends of that.

Connie began ' What happened earlier today was extremely unprofessional of me and evidently should not have occurred on hospital premises or anywhere in general.'

'Well then… I'm glad we cleared that up, especially after you flung yourself at me this morning. I'd appreciate it if you left now and we never spoke of this again, you really are an utter bitch Connie, and I can't be dealing with people like you in my life right now, the ED was better without you, one day back and you've already gotten behind with paperwork, bedded a nurse on the premises, not even a male one at that…and you've rattled everyone's cages'. Rita sighed. ' Sort your head out Connie, you can't be messing with everyone's feelings like this …'

'You mean your feelings?' Connie looked over to Rita. ' I never meant to hurt you, you know and I know you never wanted to hurt me really with all the Alfred stuff, we both wanted whatever that was earlier, neither of us can deny that but we both have to… get over it'. Connie placed a hand on Rita's lap and stood up to leave.

'Goodnight Rita'

'Connie…' Rita stuttered, 'Stay for a drink?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Just as frien… Work colleagues?' Connie finished.

'If that's what you want? Rita questioned holding out an unopened wine bottle and champagne glass.

Connie looked into Rita's eyes, took the glass and bottle out of her hands and placed them on the table in front of the sofa. She placed her hand on the side of Rita's face and pulled her close. Their lips collided once again like they had earlier. There was obviously a force between them pulling these two opposite women together. Both were at work the next morning however neither spoke about this or interrupted there night of passion that was to happen. Rita took Connie's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom and the rest was to be discovered only the next morning…

It was 7am when Rita's alarm clock rung out waking the two women. Connie awoke first with her head resting on Rita's bare chest and Rita holding her close. Rita woke soon after and placed a loving kiss on Connie's forehead, neither wanted to move, but Connie shiver slightly. This prompted Rita to squeeze Connie slightly tighter around her bare waist, neither spoke, they just lay there thinking about their next moves and where this 'new found love interest' was going to lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Both women still lay awake and unspoken in one another's arms, it had felt like a life time had passed but in reality it had only been 10minutes since each of them had properly awoken. Rita and Connie both started on the same shift at 10 this morning, so both of them had plenty of time to talk through their night, and understand what the other was feeling.

Connie wriggled and snuggled closer into Rita's chest.

'Just work colleagues…eh?' Rita laughed and questioned.

Connie moved out of Rita's grasp and lay on her side facing Rita with her hand prompting her head up looking into Rita's gaze.

'You can be such an infuriating fool, you know! But I actually quite like you… Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all of that love hate relationship nonsense' Connie smirked.

'Relationship?' Rita tried to hide her contented expression.

'I guess so…' Connie smiled and Rita smiled back.

Rita grabbed Connie's waist and tumbled her back into place in her grasp and ran her fingers through Connie's hair.

Connie wriggled around and pulled Rita on top of her and passionately kissed her neck and moved the way all down her body. She placed a kiss on her lips, and the pair were locked on to one another for the next hour or so. They were having far to much fun for supposed enemies.

Little be known to the two Alex had been trying to contact Connie all night, however she had put her phone on silent because she didn't want her night to have been disturbed.

Connie rolled over and left Rita with her warm hands caressing her back as she checked her phone. Connie saw that she had had 10 missed calls from Alex and 17 unread messages. She opened the last message received and her face dropped in horror. Connie stood up and dialled to phone Alex.

'Connie come back to bed' Rita groaned.

'Shut up Rita' Connie replied as she grabbed one of Rita's old over sized shirts from her wardrobe and placed it over her naked body as she walked out of the room trying to contact Alex.

Rita felt hurt but knew something serious must've happened, she sat up and tried to listen to the phone call through the door and walls of her house.

'ALEX HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME UNTIL NOW, YOU CRUEL, VILE CREATURE OF A HUMAN BEING!' Connie screeched down the phone in tears. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW! IF ONLY YOU'D HAVE TOLD ME IN THE BEGINNING AND I MIGHT'VE BEEN OKAY BUT ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK!' Connie collapsed to the floor as she held her phone in disbelief. She was screaming and crying with anger and tears streamed down her face.

Rita left her bedroom on to the landing were Connie was in complete pieces. She had never seen her like this and it really unsettled her to see how the ice queen could be so emotional and broken.

Connie looked up and saw Rita's bare feet on the landing, she daren't even look up to see her face, she couldn't face her. How would she tell her of the news Alex had just thrust upon her…


	7. Chapter 7

Rita dropped to Connies level and Connie cut off her call with Alex and hauled her phone that went flying across the landing and broke a small pot which stood outside of Rita's bedroom door.

Connie shook nervously and anger over came her weak body. 'I need to get to the hospital now Rita!' Connie demanded.

Rita looked worried but immediately she agreed no questionsasked, 'let's get you dressed Connie and then I'll drive you in' Rita finished.

Connie had planned on returning home this morning to get a change of clothes but now there was no time, Rita helped Connie get back into her clothes from the day before yet Connie tried to shrug her off and shivered every time Rita touched her. Again Rita stay silent not wanting to intrude Connies problems.

Rita got dressed in her jeans, a plain top and brown leather jacket as she would change into her scrubs later at work but it was still only 8:30 and they didn't start until 10.

Connie and Rita gathered their things and made their way to the door and both got into Rita's car whilst Connies still stayed parked outside Rita's house. Neither spoke.

As they drove into the hospital car park,many were already beginning their shifts or had already begun them. Max and Zoe where walking into work and Robyn and Lofty were also following, they all caught a glimmer of Connie and Rita arriving together and thought it nothing less of weird that the 2 enemies weren't shouting at each other and were in the same car.

'What's that all about, I wonder?' Zoe asked Max.

'Nosey nosey nosey…' Max winked back and playfully slapped Zoe's bum.

'Don't tell me you're not interested, because I know you'd be lying' Zoe laughed.

Connie was the first to step out of Rita's car, she grabbed her bag and rushed into the ed with a stern look on her face, leaving Rita behind. It was apparent by Connies face that she had been crying and Connie rushed to see Charlie.

'Charlie a word in my office please!' Connie managed to get out, however it came as more of a shout.

Charlie followed Connie into her office and she locked it behind them.

'Charlie I need your help' Connie broke down. 'Please test my bloods, please I just need you to check me over, I can't tell you why you'll think I'm disgusting and you'll never look at me the same way again. Please just tell me I'm okay…' Connie sobbed.

'Connie Connie Connie, you're making no sense' Charlie started. ' slow down, you're not disgusting come here, start from the beginning and tell me what's wrong.' Charlie held a hand out to Connie, but she just placed her eyes to the ground.

'Please Charlie just test my bloods, no questions asked, just please do this one thing for me or I'll do it myself.'

'Oh no you won't not in this state!' Charlie ordered, 'I'll get the kit wait here, I'll do it.'

Charlie left the room and outside Connies office a crowd had gathered which included, Rita, lofty, Robyn, Zoe, Max, Noel and Louise. Everyone was pestering Rita asking what was going on but Rita stayed silent and just stare at the door of the ice queen.

5minutes passed and Charlie returned and went back into Connies office with the kit. 'Are you sure you don't want to tell me what this is about, I'll listen' Charlie offered.

'Please Charlie just send my bloods off and get them tested.' Connie was still distraught.

Charlie pricked Connies arm and he took 3different samples of Connies blood and sealed them up.

'I'll take these upstairs and have them fast tracked Con, try not to be worried, whatever you think you have or haven't got…everything's treatable nowadays.'

Connie broke down even more.

Charlie went to leave as he didn't want to pressure Mrs Beauchamp anymore.

'Charlie wait…wait… Alex… He had' Connie whimpered, 'he has HIV,Charlie'


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie turned around and held out his arms in which Connie fell into. They shared a long hug and Connie wailed. Her eyes where red and trails of yesterday's makeup fell from her face. Charlie reassured Connie and sat her down on the sofa in her office and covered her with her jacket.

'Wait here, I'll be right back, you know that the tests are almost immediate. I'll be 20minutes tops.' Charlie forced a reassuring smile and Connie just sat staring into space.

Outside Rita saw Charlie leave and went to enter Connies office.

'Rita leave her be, not today!' Charlie scorned, unaware of the feelings between the two women.

'Charlie its oka…' Rita started.

'Rita!' Charlie warned.

Rita was unable to give him a good enough reason to carry on into the office as she didn't want him to know about her and Connie just yet so she just walked away into the staff room and sat with her hand in her hands worrying the worst about what was wrong with Connie.

15 minutes later.

Charlie clenched an envelope firmly in his grip as he made his way back onto the ED ground floor. He knocked and slowly pushed Connies office door open and Connie still stay in the same unmoved position as he had left her.

Charlie held out the envelope ' would you like me t…or I can give you some privacy' Charlie stuttered his words, ' whatever this says, you are not to worry, do you hear me.' Charlie finished.

A single tear slid down Connies face, she wiped it away, stood up, brushed herself down and held out her hand, 'give it here then' Charlie passed the envelope into Connies hand and Connie just stare down at it. 'Charlie you can leave now…thank you' Connie said.

'You're not on your own Connie…'

'Charlie please, get out' Connie rudely answered, evidently she was putting up her guard from fear of the inevitable.

Charlie gave Connie one last look, nodded his head and made his way out of the office. Connie ran to the door, closed it shut and slid down with her back against the door, sat on the floor, still tightly holding her results.

Connies eyes began to stream, and water marks became apparent on the surface of the paper envelope. Connie took her hands and peeled back the seal of the envelope and lifted the letter inside, out and into her view. Her eyes were closed, she took one huge breath in, opened her eyes to blurry vision. She blinked numerous times and tried to focus her vision on the top of the letter. 'Constance Beauchamp tests…'


	9. Chapter 9

...'Negative for HIV'

Connie breathed out and tears streamed down her face with relief and disbelief. She lay on the floor of her office in total shock and could only think of how lucky she'd been. Connie knew she had been in a ridiculous position and if this scare ever got out into the ed her authority would almost immediately be ridiculed. She felt relieved and helpless all at the same time, but this is the best outcome she could have ever possibly wished for.

T

here was a knock at the door.

'Yes?' Connie questioned.

It was Rita, she had managed to sneak away from prying eyes, 'it's me can I come in?'

Connie reluctantly stood up and wiped her face on her sleeve, she looked a mess. She went to open the door and Rita slid through the slight gap.

'Oh Connie please tell me what the matter is, I can see you're not okay, I'm here for you Connie, please' Rita was almost in tears herself when she saw the state that Connie was in.

'Rita, don't hate me.'

'I could never hate you, not after the past few days' Rita tried a smile.

'Earlier on the phone it was Alex, he had been trying to ring me all night' Connie blubbered, 'he told me… He told me he was, he is HIV positive and evidently I feared the worst'.

Rita looked at Connie with deep sympathy and disbelief, ' Oh Jesus Connie are you okay? You need to get tested, you need…'

'Rita I'm fine, my test came back negative, Charlie did it earlier, don't worry about me.

'Oh but I am worried, you should of told me first thing. I'm here for you, you know?' Rita said.

Connie burst out into tears once again. And Rita just held Connie in her arms and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

'It's all okay now, it's over now' Rita sighed.

'Please can I just be left alone for a while?' Connie asked.

Rita understood and gave Connie one last hug whilst Connie show no emotion but pure distress and finally Rita left the office and Connie remain sat with her back against the door, head in her arms and yesterday's makeup smothered across her warn face.


	10. Chapter 10

For the rest of the day Connie had managed to sneak away at lunchtime, she walked to Rita's house picked up her car and drove home. Rita wanted to be there for Connie but unfortunately she couldn't get away early from her shift as multiple fatalities had just been admitted straight to resus from a nearby house fire. Rita was in a dither all day and just wanted to clock off so she could race round to Connies house.

It became 5 o'clock and Rita rushed straight to the staff room grabbed her things and hurried out of the ed reception.

'God, she and Connie have been behaving real weird today' Louise acknowledged.

'You don't think they've had another argument?' Asked Noel.

'I wouldn't be surprised' Robyn butted in.

Charlie was listening, ' have you lot nothing better to do, Connies gone home and needs some time for herself, nobody is to ask her the matter or bother her with any problems over the next few days, that's if she's even in. As for Rita, leave her be Connie coming back will have rattled everyone's cages and as you are all aware they don't get on. Keep to your own business' and everything will settle down.' Charlie warned as the ED father figure.

'Charlie, are you okay? How's Louis doing, come on, let's go and see him.' Tess took Charlie away from the other members of staff.


End file.
